


A Presidential Romance

by Odelta



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 08:00:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16615025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odelta/pseuds/Odelta
Summary: When three infamous presidents have to share one oval office, amazing things can happen. A fanfic of my favorite OT3!





	A Presidential Romance

They died, and the world was better off for it. Parades were quickly organized, and parties quickly thrown. The world lived happily ever after.

 

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, they all die two words in. No, I do not take constructive criticism


End file.
